Starlight from Below
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Meet Star, the newest Team Rocket member. He's strong, handsome, intelligent, ruthless, and Jessie quickly falls for him. Asked by the boss to help the trio catch Pikachu, Jessie eagerly accepts Star's assistance while James meanwhile distrusts Star with every fiber in his being. Jessie knows James is just being jealous though. There's no way Star would ever hurt Jessie… Right?


I own no one but my own people

A/N Not only my first ever Pokemon fic ever but my first ever Anime fic ever. Looking forward to the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the story. (And review. But mostly enjoy.)

"Give me the Pikachu," Star growled as he twisted her arm back furthor behind her back while his long blade was pressed tight against her neck. "Or she's dead!"

"James, don't!" Jessie managed to cry out despite her fear. "Forget about me! Get out of here!"

"Don't hurt her!" James cried his green eyes wide and terrified. "Please don't hurt her!"

Star chuckled, his dark green eyes shining menacingly. "Give me the Pikachu and I'll consider your request."

"James, don't give in!" Jessie pleaded. "Take the Pikachu and run!"

James looked between Jessie and Star for a moment before Star's ice cold laugh reached his ears once more. "I wouldn't give up a Pikachu for the little whore either but I thought you cared for her a little bit more."

"How dare you," James spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"James, please!" Jessie pleaded. James turned from Stars amused face to Jessie's desperate, pleading one. "Don't listen to him! This is your chance to become the greatest Team Rocket agent ever! Just take the Pikachu and go!"

"I can't," he whispered, just loud enough for her to ear it over the roar of the falls as tears fell from his eyes. "I can't leave you."

"James!"

Star's laughter reached their ears once more, forcing both their attention back on him. "If you won't give me the Pikachu then I'm afraid you're gonna have to live with your choice while poor Jessie here suffers for it."

As if to emphasize his point, he pressed the knife in even tighter, leaving several red droplets where he had cut the skin.

Jessie gasped and struggled without success to escape his grasp. "Let go of me" she growled, trying her best to hide her fear.

Star chuckled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her behind the ear. "That's not what you were saying last night. In fact I remember you wanting to be practically," he grinded against her backside and she flinched as if he had hit her. "Close to me."

Jessie blushed a deep scarlet as she turned towards James who ignored what he had already known. "Let her go, Star, and let her go now!"

"Give me the Pikachu first!"

"Don't do it!" she pleaded with her partner. "Please! Get out of here!"

James looked down at the rare Pokémon still battling to escape the cage before he turned back to Star. "You promise if I give you the Pikachu, you'll let Jessie go?"

Star gave him a sly grin before he nodded. "You have my word."

"James, don't!" she pleaded but James ignored her pleas and instead picked up the small cage and tossed it over to Star who caught it with the hand that had been holding the knife against Jessie's throat.

Jessie at once tried to run towards James but Star tightened his grip on her forearm. "Thanks James. We'll just be going now."

"But you said you'd let her go!" James cried defiantly.

"And I will," Star said as he got out one of his Pokeballs and threw it up in the air. "Lugia, go!" he shouted and sure enough the large white Pokémon came out and swooped down before he gripped him by the shoulders. He smirked over at James. "As soon as I'm done with her."

"NO!" Jessie screamed as she and Star was lifted into the air. "Let go of me! James!"

"Jessie!" he cried as he sprinted towards the duo and leapt, missing her by inches. He could only look on helplessly as she and Star were flown away over the hills and trees of the forest.

"Jessie," he whispered softly as tears fell from his emerald green eyes. "No…"

**1 Month Earlier**

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the infamous trio cried as Pikachu's lightning bolt sent them, literally, blasting off again.

"Oh great," Jessie huffed as she, James, and Meowth went flying through the air. "Thwarted by those little twerps again!"

"Well it could be worse," James countered with a shrug.

"How, James?" Jessie snapped as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "How could it possibly be any worse?"

"We could be hurtlin' into a giant pile of spiked rocks!" Meowth cried out, fear heavy in his thickly accented voice.

"Oddly specific but yes I suppose that would be indefinitely worse," James said with a toothy grin. "Yes we could be… wait what?"

It was then that the other two members of Team Rocket noticed the literal and quite real giant pile of spiked rocks they were hurtling into.

Meowth scampered on top of James's head while James and Jessie held one another as tight as they physically could, all three screaming out in fear for their very lives as their eyes snapped shut.

They were mere inches away from impalement, and ultimately a very bloody and horrid death, when two hands reached out and snatched them from the sky, with only the very tip of Meowth's tail touching the instruments of death.

Slowly, both Jessie and James opened their eye to find they were very much alive and each was being held in a separate powerful arm that was rippling and bursting with muscles.

"And I thought _Giovanni was just exaggerating when he said you two needed serious help," a deep, bellowing, masculine voice chuckled._

_"Whatever Giovanni told you, we don't need-!" Jessie began to bark at their savior when she looked up at the face of the man who rescued them. Her breath stopped, her blue eyes widened and her mouth fell agape at the perfect sight before her._

_The man, and she used that term lightly, for he was more God then man, had the most handsome face she had ever seen. Tan and at least a head taller than her with a strong angled jaw and dazzling, albeit mischievous, dark blue eyes and a well kept for quaff of bristly short black hair, she was entranced and enthralled by his beauty. His starch white Team Rocket uniform was tight, showing off his many strong, well built muscles._

_James looked between Jessie and the stranger and he narrowed his eyes fiercely at the man before he jumped down from his grasp. "Well thank you for the help, we'll just be going now. Come on, Jessie," he said, the snobbish rich boy accent he had perfected in his youth in full ring._

_He took a few steps before he realized she wasn't walking with him. He turned back and narrowed his eyes to find that Jessie was still in the stranger's arms._

_"I'm Star," the hero told her with a beaming smile._

_"Je- Jessie," she answered with a stammer, still unable to tear her eyes away from him. "Th- thank you for saving us."_

_He shrugged as he set her down on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her slender waist. "You don't have to thank me, Jessie. It's actually my job to help you three out."_

_"Well we don't need any help," James snapped as he walked over and grabbed Jessies hand and tried to pull her away. But she still refused to budge._

_Star chuckled and it sent a shiver throughout James. "Well according to the boss it is. Ever since I lost my partner Belle, the boss has been looking to find me a replacement team. Finally he decided on putting me here to help you two out."_

_"Well we don't need it," James repeated once more, to the severe annoyance of Jessie, "so good bye and good riddance!"_

_Once again James tried to pull Jessie away from the man, this time managing a few meager footsteps._

_"You say goodbye to me," Star called out to him, "you say goodbye to the only way the Pikachu you're after can be captured and remained captured."_

_At this news Jessie, James, and Meowth all turned back and gawked open mouth at him. Jessie sprinted back towards him. "What do you mean? You know how to capture the Pikachu?"_

_Star smirked at her as he moved a stray piece of Magenta hair away from her pale face, making Jessie shudder in delight. "Yup. And I'm willing to work together with you two if you're willing to trust me." At that last part he turned and looked directly at James, who didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. "What do you say?" Star asked as he held out his hand. "Partners?"_

_James scoffed in disbelief as if he'd never heard such an asinine question. "Not on your life."_

_"James!" Jessie barked and he cowered under her harsh tone. _

_That was all that needed to be said before James, very reluctantly, shook Star's hand. _

_Star continued to give him an ice cold glare while a sneer grew on his lips. James very quickly released the grasp while Star just smirked at him before he turned to Jessie._

_"Come on," he told her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist once more. "I know an Inn we can stay at."_

_"Oh an indoor hiding place, how exciting," she exclaimed with delight as she and Star walked off together._

_James growled at the interaction before Meowth walked over to him. "I don't like that guy," James muttered darkly to Meowth. "Something about him creeps me out."_

_"Yeah wells he's got an inn so I's is goin' wit' him. Hey you's guys, wait up!" he shouted before he took off sprinting after the duo._

_James snarled darkly at the retreating Rocket members before he too followed them._

_Please Review! _


End file.
